outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Backstory
Morrigan was born 12 years ago in the science facilities of Vault 6.42. Created by a man named Eugene McKenzie Morrigan was an abnormal queen ant. In Vault 6.42 all insects were born with the intention of having a human companion associated with them via a neural link. This link was vital - it was critical for the sustained life of the human and the companion. Morrigan didn't have this dependency but had just as much potential as any other enhanced insect in 6.42. Yet an insect without the capacity to be linked with human was an abomination, and against the rules. The punishment for criminals in 6.42 was for a person to have their insect companion killed - which was already a death sentence - then sent out of the vault to die alone in a strange land. Eugene's companion, a giant wasp, was killed. Morrigan was packed away, shoved into her creator's arms and both of them were sent out of the vault, never to return. At least that was what everyone in 6.42 thought. A scientific genius and mad man, Eugene made his way north to eventually arrive at a Vault that take him in: 6.44. Somehow he was able to re-establish his companionship with a new wasp queen and continued his project to make an insect army commanded by a single queen. He now had two queens at his disposal and Morrigan was up first. Morrigan was... mostly a success. Morrigan was raised to sentience and an older lab assistant in 6.44 named Liza was put in charge of raising Morrigan. Liza was instructed to never talk about her work, but care and nurture the young ant queen. Liza was kind, and raised Morrigan like her child teaching the ant basic language, her own native tongue of Norwegian, and advanced human logic. The experimentation of ant DNA fused with human DNA was a success and the brain capacity of Morrigan just expanded to ingest all the new information. After only seven years Morrigan was fully capable of speech and interaction with humans. It was then that Dr. McKenzie started forward on his plans. The plans for the Insect War of the Vault 6 Series. Liza came to Morrigan one day and told her: "You've made your father proud. You are the Queen I raised you to be, and never forget that. You are the last of the Queens on Earth. Its a position that demands respect. Remember that, and tell your forces to instill that respect on those who think otherwise. You're our Queen, my Queen, and now you're off to do what you were born to do. Rule your kingdom." Those were some of the last words Morrigan heard from Liza. From that day forward thing spiraled out of control. Morrigan watched as the Wasp Queen gained even more power. She watched as the Wasp Queen commanded more than just wasps. Quickly Morrigan was aware that she was no longer the favorite child. It was only a matter of time before the word came - she was being moved to a new Vault. Disagreements, grudges, and ill intent led to a violent struggle that left Morrigan alone in Vault 6.45, which had been cleared of humans and a giant ant colony had been erected. Eugene McKenzie dropped her off personally with only a few parting words. "You are here to make a family. A family of soldiers for the coming war. I believe you are strong, do this and you shall take your place as my favorite child once more." She didn't believe those words, but she had none other to follow either. Resigning to her lone state she began to breed a family. Soon her world was filled with happiness as she found her children adored their mother. Hundreds upon hundreds she created. She loved her children but she also hardened her feelings for she knew she was sending them to war. She had watched the videos, she had watched what the wasps do - she knew she was sending her children to death or to slaughter. Yet it was her purpose. If her family were to be one of war, then so be it - it would surpass the wasps. Morrigan would rule the Vault 6 Series with her family. Five years later the war had been raging. She barely named her children anymore for they were taken by the score, except for a few. A few always refused to go. She named these - Nite, Ruck, Shop and Pon. Together they were her officers and helped her manage the whole colony. But one day... they all were taken, and once again - she was left alone. For a day or two she waited, no longer able to bare any children for some reason that was beyond her. Just as despair was setting in Pon reappeared and told her of the great war was coming to a head. "I must speak with Eugene. I can't lose them all, my family is worth everything to me." she told Pon who chirped in agreement. Getting aboard her most trusted officer Morrigan - Queen of Ant Colony 6.45 left the Vault for the first time in the hopes of reclaiming her family. Nothing would prepare her what was going to happen next.